A London Evening
by Breyito-Black-Lupin
Summary: Una breve composición acerca de Holmes y sus razonamientos sobre el amor y los celos;y las respuestas de Watson;diciendo cómo estos llegan al alma de todos,incluso del hombre que se piensa más frío que cualquiera.


**Summary:** Una breve composición acerca de Holmes y sus razonamientos sobre el amor y los celos;y las respuestas de Watson;diciendo cómo estos llegan al alma de todos,incluso del hombre que se piensa más frío que cualquiera.

**Advertencias:** Bueno, soy fanática del Slash, así que creo justo advertirles que esto contiene una pequeña(e inofensiva, a mi parecer)dosis de Hatson, una de mis parejas favoritas ^^.

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes tan fantásticos (además de pertenecerse el uno al otro) son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, uno de los mejores escritores del mundo.

**Nota de Autora:** Bueno, esto es una sorpresa ¿no? Aquí estoy de nuevo, y con nuevo fandom. Espero que esto les guste y que me haya salido bien. Doyle tenía una manera muy…embarullada de escribir, con todas esas descripciones y palabras demasiado complicadas… Asi que perdonadme si no lo hice bien, porque es condenadamente difícil el tratar de imitar su estilo…^/^  
Por cierto, con _Evening_ me refiero a 'tarde, tardecita'; cuando se acaba la tarde y esta por empezar la noche, o mejor dicho, esa brecha entre ambas cosas... ;)

**A London Evening**

Era una tarde relativamente bonita para tratarse de Londres, y Watson se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, admirando ese casi milagro para Londres. Pero si había alguien que podía arruinar una tarde tan tranquila, era Holmes.

-Nunca he entendido, Watson, pese a mi intelecto superior, el _porqué_ una persona llega a matar por amor, incluso a veces a la persona amada. El amor nubla la mente y los sentidos; los celos enceguecen el juicio y uno termina siendo títere de los impulsos más primitivos de los cuales la raza humana es capaz. Entonces, mi querido Watson, ¿Por qué una persona en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales (como yo) decidiría enamorarse?

El silencio después de la "simple" pregunta (según Holmes) fue algo incómodo; porque Watson, a decir verdad, estaba pensando en otra cosa. Y el escuchar esa pregunta hizo que se sonrojase (por no haber estado prestando atención, y por las _causas_ por las cuando no estaba prestando atención). Pensó bien la respuesta, y en la forma correcta de expresarlo, pues era seguro que Sherlock le daría solamente una oportunidad de explicárselo.

-Bien, Holmes. Yo creo que una persona se enamora para complementarse a sí mismo, buscando su mitad (esa parte que nos falta y que no podemos rellenar por nosotros mismos) en otra persona.

-Eso es ridículo-interrumpió el detective, con el ceño fruncido- ¿Por qué buscar tan desesperadamente algo que nunca encontraremos, al punto de renunciar a todo? ¿Cómo puede alguien esperar que otra persona ajena a si mismo complete su vida? ¿Y por qué habríamos de buscar en los demás algo que no podemos hallar en nosotros mismos? Además, ¿Por qué no habríamos de hallar eso (lo que sea) en nuestro interior? Yo me siento bien así como estoy, no creo que me haga falta nada.

Ahora el pobre doctor no sabía si reírse de la ingenuidad de si amigo (si es que podía llamarlo así), o golpearlo, por destrozar inconscientemente _todas_ sus ilusiones. Ambas opciones eran muy tentadoras-porque probablemente ambas afectarían al ego de su compañero de piso- pero la segunda, a decir verdad, era la que más le gustaría hacer.

Pero como buen soldado, retuvo su ingenio y luego de soltar un largo suspiro, contestó lo más calmadamente que pudo.

-Porque, mi buen amigo, el amor es lo que hace que el mundo siga girando…

-De hecho, Watson, lo que hace que el mundo siga girando es un complejo mecanismo que involucra el sol, la gravedad y…

-Y le agradecería que no me interrumpiera-cortó el doctor.- _Usted_ hizo las preguntas, y es _usted_ el que quiere respuestas, así que se calla y escucha ¿de acuerdo?

El violinista, al ver que el límite de paciencia (generalmente muy alto) de su doctor particular estaba tocando los límites; se limito a asentir y cerrar la boca.

-Estaba, por supuesto, hablando figurativamente, señor Holmes. Yo creo (de hecho, estoy casi seguro) de que el amor es lo único que nos mantiene vivos. Cada persona en este mundo (_¡y no se te ocurra interrumpirme, Holmes!)_ –y de eso SI estoy completamente seguro-, sigue adelante porque espera, consciente o inconscientemente,-mirada significativa al detective- encontrar a la persona que le dará sentido a su vida; aunque no quiera aceptarlo, se niegue a verlo y/o rechace abiertamente esa posibilidad.

Aunque la mirada de Watson no se había separado de la del detective en todo el discurso; al terminar el doctor corrió su mirada como si la del otro quemara.

Holmes quedo un buen rato sumido en sus pensamientos, y ya cuando el doctor estaba planeando retirarse para arreglarse, el detective volvió a hablar; porque Sherlock Holmes siempre tiene la última palabra.

-Pues, a pesar de su-si me permite decirlo-_brillante_ explicación, Watson, no lo comprendo. Me sigue pareciendo algo totalmente fútil, inútil y absurdo, algo como el _amor_. No le encuentro sentido al querer perder y renunciar a todo solo por otra persona. Es _absurdo_. Siento pena de las mentes brillantes y de las pobres almas que han caído bajo ese embrujo; y solo puedo decir que yo nunca lo haré.

Si el detective no hubiera estado prestando tanta atención a su pipa; hubiera podido ver como se despedazaba el alma y el corazón del doctor a través de sus ojos; a causa de sus frías palabras. Hubiera visto los sueños quebrarse en pedazos en sus orbes, y salir en forma de pequeñas lágrimas, que Watson inmediatamente limpio. El doctor aspiró el resto de las saladas gotas y su propia tristeza; dándose vuelta, replicó:

-Tienes razón, Holmes. Discutir _contigo_ acerca del amor es completamente inútil y absurdo, porque jamás comprenderías algo que no se puede entender con el cerebro; pues eso está _muchísimo_ más allá de tus capacidades.

Si bien el detective parecía herido, no hizo otro comentario, sino que volvió a sumirse en su propia mente, dejando fuera a su amigo (como siempre).

Watson, dolido y enojado; y ya acostumbrado a las excentricidades de su compañero de piso (muy pese a él mismo); solamente salió de la habitación y marcho a su cuarto, para arreglarse.

Cuando Sherlock lo vio vestido elegantemente (con sus ropas adquiridas recientemente) y con sus mejores zapatos, bien peinado y afeitado; quedo unos segundos prendado de la imagen…hasta que el motivo de esta estampa fue demasiado obvio.

-¿Quién es la afortunada dama que disfrutará de su compañía y de su dinero esta noche, querido Watson?-preguntó con una sonrisa sardónica.- Por lo elegante de su vestimenta y la pulcritud en su imagen personal, debe ser un lugar muy elegante…-pausa para la risita irónica, apenas perceptible de Holmes, y la mirada de superioridad- y _caro_; y que de seguro, le costará pagar.

Watson, luego de reír para sus adentros (pues sabía que esa actitud infantil y odiosa era producto de los 'celos' de su amigo), contestó con una sonrisa llena de júbilo y algo como… ¿superioridad, malicia?

-De hecho, mi _querido_ Holmes, no es ninguna ella, sino un _**él**_. El señor Wispher**[1]** me llevará a cenar a Simpson`s y luego iremos a por una copa a su casa.

-¿El señor Wispher? ¿Tu paciente, el que tiene esposa y tres hijos?

El doctor solo sonrió más, pues sabía lo que Sherlock trataba de hacer.

-¿Tratando de hacerme sentir culpable y que me eche para atrás, Holmes?- Watson soltó una risita irónica, pero no dejo que el detective hablara.-De todos modos no es él, sino su hermano, Aaron Wispher. Creo que nos haremos buenos amigos, ya que el comprende y _comparte_ mi ideología de la amistad. Y el que sepa guardar secretos siempre es bueno en un caballero.-tomó su abrigo y abrió la puerta, mirando (y disfrutando) la expresión atónita y molesta de Holmes por última vez.-No me espere despierto, _amigo_.- y la puerta se cerró; dando lugar al ruido de pasos y del bastón, para luego escucharse el ruido de la puerta de la calle, cerrándose de golpe.

Holmes, mientras miraba la puesta de sol,(una de las pocas que se podrían apreciar bellamente en Londres) pensaba que, mientras que el 'amor' le seguía pareciendo un concepto ajeno y absurdo; los celos (y las ganas de matar a alguien por ellos) no lo eran tanto.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

**[1]** Este nombre salió, porque cuando lo escribí, quería poner _Whisper_(susurro); pero no me acordaba de cómo se escribía. Igual, al leerlo rápido, uno se confunde y lee susurro. ¿Y por qué quería poner 'susurro'? Porque este señor (que nunca aparece) susurra en la mente de Watson, hasta que se enoja con Holmes; y también susurra en la de Sherlock, cabreándolo y dándole miedo (miedo de que John lo deje, claro).

**Posdata:** He aquí el link de la ¿portada? ¡Bah! No sé lo que es, pero está basado en el fic.

imageshack. us / photo / my - images / 213 / londonfic 1111222 . jpg /

Ya saben… espacios fuera y listo.

….

¡Bueno! Espero que les haya gustado y no se hayan quedado dormidos a media lectura…^^

Por cierto, esto _podría_ (y es un podría muuuy grande) tener continuación; pero para ello necesito ideas de cómo podría seguir…que podría hacer Sherlock, o John, o como termino la velada entre este y Aaron, si John volvió a Baker Street esa noche…o no. Todas las ideas que se les ocurran!

Ayúdenme, pliiss!^^ Si lo hacen, les prometo hacer mi mejor intento! =D

**Bessitoss**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**


End file.
